Negación
by Lisaki00
Summary: Bridgette nunca se imagino saliendo con el ¿como sería de una relación con alguien que no maneja bien las palabras? 【One-shot】


Notar **:Este fic está ambientado en el capítulo 10 de la** **p** **rimera temporada**

 _Negación_

Bridgette suspiró agotada,miró sus manos,estaban llenas de pegamento y algunos pequeños cortes ¿que hora debía ser? Más de medianoche seguro,debía volver a su cabaña,tomó lo único que había en la mesa de manualidades,lo puso en su bolsillo y se dirigió a su correspondiente habitación.

Caminaba con prisa,ambas manos en el bolsillo de su susadera mientras sus ojos avellana miraban constantemente a todas direcciones,no quería ser atrapada.

Las luces de la cabaña de su equipo estaban todas apagadas,sonrió,solo debía cambiarse y acostarse,su felicidad se vio interrumpida por un toque en su hombro,sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo,volteo y vió a su amiga más cercana en su equipo

-¿Qué demonios Courtney?-dijo como si reclamará una justificación por su parte,hizo lo posible sonar como si estuviera gritando aún cuando estaban susurrando.

-¿Disculpa?-exclamó indignada en susurros-Si alguien aquí tiene derecho a enojarse soy yo

Courtney recibió por respuesta una mirada inquisitiva.

-Estaba preocupada-su tono de voz cambio de uno intranquilo a uno más sincero y calmo-¿Qué me aseguraba que ese delincuente no te había hecho nada?

-¿Duncan?-cuestionó Bridgette-Vamos,el es inofensivo- dijo sonriendo con ambos brazos cruzados

Courtney la miró dejando caer ligeramente los parpados,como si estuviera preguntándole a Bridgette si estaba segura de su afirmación.

Bridgette desvío la mirada pensando un poco en lo último que acababa de decir

-Creo- agregó dubitativa.

Courtney rodó los ojos

-No importa,vamos a dormir,es tarde y mañana tenemos un desafío.

Bridgette asintió y ambas se encaminaron a su habitación.

Abrieron la puerta silenciosamente para no despertar a Sadie y la cerraron con igual de cautela,encendieron la luz y aunque Sadie soltó un leve quejido al sentirla no se despertó

Mientras se cambiaba la rubia agradeció que su compañera de equipo no se haya inmiscuido en lo que sea estaba haciendo a esas horas de la noche aún cuando era lógico que lo hiciera

-Se lo que estabas haciendo-sonó burlonamente la voz de la morena sentada en su cama a sus espaldas

Bridgette entró en un pequeño ataque de pánico interno,pero decidió mostrarse como si nada

-¿En serio?-dijo volteandose cuando se colocó el top que usaba para dormir

Courtney asintió picaramente

-Por tu mirada no estás pensando nada decente - comentó la ojiverde

-Estabas arreglando el cursi regalo de Geoff

Bridgette trató en vano de disimulardisimular su sorpresa pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un leve carmesí tiñó sus mejillas,supo que era inútil mentir,suspiró derrotada bajando la cabeza

-¿Cómo?-preguntó subiendo ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla

-Lógica,la forma en que mirabas los pedazos de esa cosa al romperse además tus manos están llenas de pegamento,seguramente está en el bolsillo de tu sudadera - concluyó orgullosa su deducción

Bridgette sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-Si,bueno,no quería dejarlo hecho pedazos,seguramente se esforzó mucho en hacerlo,me sentí mal al romperlo-se justificó con los brazos cruzados.

La rubia notó que la mirada de Courtney seguía brillando con malicia y su rostro portaba una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta

-No,es demasiado empalagoso pero él puso tanto esmero en el que...-fue cortada por su amiga

-No ese tonto intento de muestra de afecto,Geoff

Bridgette no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar,una parte de ella quiso gritar,otra sólo sonrojarse

-¿Q-Qué?-tartamudeo atónita

-A ti;te gusta Geoff-dijo pausadamente pero con malicia cruzando sus brazos y piernas.

-Pff,si claro,quisiera él - comentó a modo de burla.

Bridgette se sorprendió de su propia actitud y sus palabras,ella no era así.

La morena también se sorprendió al principio pero cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa,pícara también pero esta tenía un toque de sinceridad.

-¿Ves? Tu no eres así

-¿Eh?-replicó confundida al sentir que la chica de pecas le había leído la mente

-Bridgette,la forma en la que actúas con Geoff es diferente a cualquier otro chico,demonios,cualquier otra persona.

-¿Y solo eso es motivo suficiente para afirmar eso?-cuestionó apática al oír la pobre excusa de su amiga dicha como si fuera un dogma.

-No,pero uniendo ciertos otros puntos es la única solución.

-¿Puedo saber esos otros puntos? Confío en serán más veraces que lo que acabas de decir - dijo sentándose en su cama,que estaba delante de la de Courtney.

-Tu sabes,ciertas miradas entre ustedes,sonrisas,lo típico de adolescentes

Bridgette pensó en cuestionar el hecho de que ella lo decía como si fuera mucho mayor pero desistió de esa idea,quería aclararle las cosas.

-Si,lo se,antes miraba mucho a Geoff y le devolvía la sonrisas pero eso era antes,cuando no lo conocía bien pero luego de una semanas con él eso cambió-dijo frotándose el brazo derecho.

Courtney alzó una ceja,notó cierta desilusión en la voz de su amiga,casi como nostalgia.

-¿Qué cosas han cambiado?-preguntó sinceramente.

-Tu sabes,empecé a conocerlo mejor y -se interrumpió a si misma con un suspiro-no sabe ni el ciclo del agua.

Courtney la miró desconcertada,Bridgette decidió explicarse mejor.

-Mira,me gusta hablar con las personas sobre distintas cosas,distintos temas pero Geoff no es así,no puede decir tres frases seguidas sin decir algo ofensivo accidentalmente ¿entiendes?

Courtney comenzaba a entender mejor, posó una mano en el hombro derecho de Bridgette haciendo que ella la mirara,se notaba una ligera tristeza en su mirada.

-Osea que sabes que es accidental,sabes también que lo que trata de hacer es coquetear contigo, estoy segura que lo pones nervioso y no dice las cosas que el quiere ¿verdad?

Bridgette suspiró

-Si pero no puedo con la idea de estar con él,no puedo imaginarme como sería una relación con alguien que no maneja las palabras. No es mala persona,lo se, pero no es la clase de chico con el que me imagine saliendo.

El rostro de Courtney se adorno con una gentil sonrisa al entender completamente la situación,miraba con una ternura casi maternal a su amiga.

-Bridgette ¿tu crees que eso importa?

-¿Disculpa?

Courtney se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al percatarse de lo descarada que sonó y de lo ofendida que se escuchó Bridgette.

-No,no,no,no quise decir eso-se apresuró en corregirse

Bridgette la miró esperando que continuara

-Quiero decir,la vida no va a ponernos todo en bandeja de planta,las cosas nunca serán tal cual las queremos,también debemos poner nosotros de nuestra parte-Courtney hizo una pausa para mirar como la expresión de Bridgette se tornaba más pensativa-Entiendo que quizás tu tenías pensada cierta manera algo pero si todo fuera tal y como nosotros planeamos ¿donde estaría la diversión? Si,Geoff no es muy inteligente ¿Y qué? Creo que si el logró gustarte pese a eso,debe ser...

El rostro de Bridgette cambió de expresión rápidamente

-Espera,yo nunca dije eso

Courtney la miró alzando una ceja

-Tal vez antes pero ya no. Es lindo,lo admito pero solo eso,no bastan unos ojos azules para conquistarme,ni un cabello rubio ni una sonrisa tan radiante - Bridgette comenzaba a divagar con una sonrisa en sus labios-ni la forma en que se rasca la nuca cuando esta nervioso,ni esa actitud calmada y relajada ante todo exepto cuando se da cuenta de que dijo algo tonto,ni ese pecho firme al descubierto que-

La rubia se cortó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y que sontenía su rostro con ambas manos.Miró a Courtney que la miraba con la misma sonrisa pícara de antes

-Finjamos que nunca dije eso

Courtney se encogió de hombros mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.Era cuestión de tiempo,solo eso

-Solo piensa en lo que dije ¿Si?-pidió

Bridgette miró al suelo mientras se mordía el labio,tenía un mal presentimiento

-Está bien ¿podemos dormir ya?-rogó

Courtney río ligeramente

-Si,vamos a despertar a Katie a este paso

-Ella es Sadie-la corrigió Bridgette

-¿En serio? Juraría que es Katie

-Buenas noches Courtney - cortó la conversación la rubia,no iba a tener otra conversación de quien era Katie y quien Sadie.

Colocó el "regalo" de Geoff bajo su almohada,no tenía otro lugar.

No sabía porque pero sentía que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder en el desafío de mañana.

En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente notó como DJ,Geoff y Duncan murmuraban entre si

-Nada bueno seguro - murmuró para si misma mientras comía lo que ella creía que pretendía ser avena.

Duncan notó la mirada de la rubia,le dió un codazo a Geoff para que lo notara también.

Geoff miró a la ojiverde y le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa galante,Bridgette desvío la mirada llevándose una cucharada de su desayuno a la boca.

La sonrisa de Geoff desapareció,miró a sus compañeros confundido.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-preguntó confundido el rubio

-No lo se,existir - contestó indiferente Duncan poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y recargandose en la silla-o tal vez no saber decir tres oraciones seguidas sin arruinarlo

-Oh,vamos,lo estoy intentado

-Tal vez deberías dejar de intentarlo,quien sabe,así quizás te iría mejor

-Baja los pies de la mesa -regaño Courtney al punk al pasar a su lado dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca.

El susto hizo perder el equilibrio a Duncan quien casi se cae de la silla pero se las arreglo para que la silla aterrizará normalmente con el aún sentado

-¡Oye!- le grito una vez que se recuperó del susto

-Yo creo que también le gustas - hablo DJ ignorando a Duncan

-Si te sentaras correctamente eso no te habría pasado - contestó Courtney sentándose al lado de Bridgette

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó esperanzado Geoff a DJ

-Eso no habría pasado si te mantuvieras en tus asuntos- contestó Duncan cínicamente.

-Si,solo que a veces la ahuyentas con tus tonterías,diciendo cosas raras u ofensivas

-Soy la líder del equipo,debo mantener a todos en orden - replicó Courtney

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-preguntó el ojiazul

-¿Quién murió y nombró líder a la princesa?- preguntó el peliverde a nadie en particular

-Solo piensa un poco más lo que vas a decir,Bridgette es una chica sencilla,trata de pensar en lo que le gustaría oír.

-Entendido,gracias viejo - agradeció a su amigo

-Por nada amigo,ahora si me disculpas no quiero perderme el espectáculo- dijo mirando a Duncan y Courtney discutir

Bridgette hacia lo mismo,era un evento casi de a diario

-Es pura lógica que yo sea la líder soy...

-Oh,genial,aquí vamos de nuevo-se quejó Duncan

-Chicos ¿algo de ayuda?- sonó la voz de Trent.

Duncan y Courtney dejaron de discutir,miraron a Trent que tenía el plato con avena pegado a una mano,las miradas de los integrantes de los bagres asesinos se llenaron de confusión

-¿Como pasó eso?-preguntó Bridgette

-Larga historia - contestó Gwen.

-Yo te ayudo - dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa para ayudar a Trent

-¿Qué haces? Es del equipo contrario?- le susurró Courtney tomándola del brazo

-Puedo oírte -dijo Trent

-¿Y qué?-Contestó indiferente la rubia saliendose de su agarre y dirigiéndose a Trent

-Te daré una mano - comentó Geoff levantándose

-Bien,a la de tres todos tiramos para sacarle esa cosa - dijo Gwen,los otros asintieron

Gwen colocó sus manos al rededor del pecho de Trent,Bridgette tomó el plato y Geoff tomó a Bridgette de la cintura,causando una sensación extraña en ella pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar

-Tres - dijo Gwen saltándose el conteo

Empezaron a tirar mientras los demás veían la escena ansiando el resultado.

De repente el plato salió causando que los cuatro cayeran,Trent cayó de espaldas sobre Gwen y Geoff cayó al suelo y cuando se dió cuenta de que Bridgette estaba cayendo la atrapó colocando sus brazos al rededor de ella

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó gentilmente

Bridgette miró al ojiazul,sintió una sensación calida en su cuerpo,se percató de que era y se dio cuenta de que el mal presentimiento de la noche anterior no había sido infundado

-Si,eso creo- dijo nerviosa,de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el plato

-Muy bien campistas - dijo Chris entrando pero se detuvo al sentir algo sobre su cabeza,ahí estaba el plato

Todos los campistas rieron,el karma era hermoso

Chris se sacó el plato de la cabeza,miró a dos de las parejas favoritas de los televidentes tirados en el suelo,decidió no preguntar

-En cinco minutos anunciaré el desafío, muevan sus traseros - dijo saliendo de mal humor

U _n desafío de cocina no suena tan complicado_ pensó Bridgette,ella era buena cocinando

-Hola Chef en jefe - escuchó como Duncan le decía a Geoff

Bridgette se detuvo horrorizada ¿Geoff chef en jefe?

-Ahí va nuestra racha de victorias - murmuró mientras sacaba ingredientes del camión

-¿Quien sugieres entonces? ¿Courtney?- le preguntó Duncan

Bridgette sabía que Courtney como líder no traería nada bueno

-No,pero,no lo se,no confío en Geoff como líder

-Oh,vamos Malibu,dale una oportunidad y no sólo como líder - dijo guiándole un ojo dándole una manzana mientras salía del camión.

Bridgette miró la manzana mientras pensaba,primero Duncan y luego Courtney ¿que estaba...?

-Espera ¿Malibu?-se dijo a si misma ¿cómo la playa? ¿Ese era su apodo?

-Vamos Bridgette,tenemos que cocinar-la llamó DJ

Al dirigirse a la cocina escuchó como Heather se proclamaba chef jefe de su equipo. Duncan lo notó también también, él y Bridgette intercambiaron miradas

-Esto va a ser muy malo

-Para ellos,para nosotros será divertido - dijo Duncan

Bridgette le sonrió,tenía razón aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Al llegar a la cocina dividieron los equipos,Bridgette estaba feliz de trabajar con DJ,se llevaba muy bien con él pero no estaba muy feliz de que a Duncan y Courtney les tocará hace equipos juntos,sería un dolor de cabeza pero luego de recordar que Heather era la líder de su equipo pensó que al menos no serían el mayor problema.

Luego de un rato cocinando Bridgette tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado con respecto a Geoff siendo líder,las cosas habían estado yendo bastante bien,servía que el equipo de los topos se estuviera hundiendo como el Titanic en un mar de peleas,pero Geoff sabía manejar bien el equipo.

Mientras cortaba los tomates se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo.Era un chico atractivo,no iba a negarlo, estaba en muy buena forma, cosa sorprendentemente para su estilo de vida fiestero.

Cuando Geoff pasó a su lado le dió una mirada que mostraba que sabía que lo estaba mirando y no le disgustaba en absoluto

-Creo que le gustas-le dijo DJ a Bridgette

Eso era algo que Bridgette,y cualquiera que hubiera puesto un mínimo de atención,había deducido hace un buen tiempo. Bridgette sabía que DJ trataba de hacer de gancho a Geoff

-Tal vez,el es algo lindo - dijo sonriendole aún a Geoff que seguía sonriendole con la misma mirada flirteante jugando con su sombrero,como en los primeros días en la isla.

DJ sabía que era un buen momento,obligó a Geoff a tomar acción verbal,cruzó los dedos porque no dijera nada ofensivo.

-¿Sabes? Te ves bien cocinando la cena - dijo provocando una sonrisa tímida en Bridgette que desvío la mirada.

DJ celebró viendo la escena,todo estaba saliendo bien.

Geoff de verdad provocaba algo en Bridgette que ningún otro chico de la isla podía ¿por qué razón había estado rechazando la idea de salir con él?

-Un poco como la súper sexy mamá de mi amigo Evan

Oh si,por eso

DJ golpeó su cara con su mano,Geoff era un tonto

-¿Disculpa?-sonó incrédula la voz de Bridgette

DJ sabía que tenía que interferir

-¡Geoff!

Para la poca sorpresa de Bridgette DJ hizo una repentina aparición

\- ¿Nos traerias más tómates viejo?-dijo con la excusa de sacarlo de ahí antes de que ofendiera a Bridgette de nuevo

-Seguro compadre. Nos vemos Bridge -agregó en tono flirteante.

Bridgette sacudió la cabeza,Geoff era más atractivo en todos los sentidos con la boca cerrada.

Estaba molesta ¿como puede ser tan tonto? Las palabras de Courtney resonaron en su cabeza,de que lo que el pretendía era cortejarla pero los nervios le jugaban en contra,lo que acababa de pasar parecía confirmar eso.Geoff era un tonto ¿que clase de persona no podía mantener una conversación normal con alguien que le atraía?,se ponía nervioso sólo por hablarle.

Bridgette notó que DJ la miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-No lo se,tu estás sonriendo y me contagiaste

Bridgette se sorprendió,él tenía razó,estaba sonriendo y no se había dado cuenta,y aún peor,estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en la estupidez de Geoff

-¿En qué pensabas?

Bridgette evitó su mirada.

-Nada,solo recordé un chiste muy bueno.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué obtienes cuando mezclas una broma y una pregunta retórica?

-No lo sé ¿que?

Bridgette lo miró con una sonrisa mientras seguía cortando los tomates.

-¿Bridgette?

Bridgette se alejó silbando a preparar la pasta,DJ se encogió de hombros,de seguro no era tan buen chiste.

-Viejo,aqui tengo tus tómates - dijo Geoff con un canasto de los mismos

-Oh, genial viejo,los necesitaba.

Geoff sonrió orgulloso de su desempeño como líder hasta que DJ le lanzó un tómate a la cara

-¿Y eso porque fue?-exclamó enfadado con la cara embarrada

-Por ser idiota ¿tienes como meta ofender a Bridgette todos los días?

-¿De qué hablas? Está vez lo hice bien

DJ alzó una ceja

-Viejo,¿cómo te sentirías si Bridgette te dijera que te pareces al padre sexy de una de sus amigas?

El rubio meditó un poco

-Sería raro supongo

-¿Entiendes?

-Bien,lo arruine en eso pero de seguro que ya estoy muy cerca de que salga "con migo" ¿verdad?

-¿Quién es "migo"?-preguntó DJ al notar Geoff dijo "conmigo" separado

-DJ,la pasta ya casi está...-Bridgette se interrumpió al ver que el rostro de Geoff estaba cubierto de tomate,miró a DJ quien se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a preguntar - dicho esto paso un dedo el tomate embarrado que cubría la cara de Geoff y lo probó-Al menos los tómates están buenos - dijo guiándole un ojo a Geoff antes de irse

Geoff la miro mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa

-Le gusto viejo,le gusto - dijo feliz

-Tal vez pero si no dejas de decir tonterías no servirá de mucho,piensa un poco antes de hablar ¿si?

-Entendido

-DJ,creo que deberías ver como van Duncan y Courtney con los postres,no confío mucho en ellos oigan ¿y Harold?-preguntó Bridgette

El par de amigos intercambio una mirada de preocupación. Bridgette notó eso,ya sabía que tramaban algo desde el comienzo del día y no dejaban de reír desde hace un buen rato . Harold era su amigo,la ayudó a animarse en el desafío anterior,no le gustaba nada que lo molestarán

-Chicos ¿Qué...?

Bridgette no pudo terminar de hablar,de la mesa del equipo contrario se escuchó una explosión,todas las miradas se dirigieron a Heather,estaba con la cara quemada al lado de Gwen quien estaba tratando,sin mucho esfuerzo, de suprimir una risita.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en la cara de Bridgette mientras que Geoff y DJ trataban de contener la risa.

-¡Mis cejas!-gritó horrorizada la reina de la popularidad al ver su reflejo en una sarten.

En este punto ni Geoff ni DJ ni Duncan pudieron contener su risa

-Chicos,no es - Bridgette trató de mantenerse seria pero la risa le ganó,la situación era demasiado ridícula

Tanto Courtney como Heather fulminaban con la mirada al grupo que se reía

-¡Owen!-gritó Heather

-¿Por fin es hora de almorzar?-preguntó feliz el susodicho

-¡No! Búscame mi maquillaje - ordenó Heather

-Pero,las abejas-recordo con miedo Owen

-¡Ahora!-Ordenó Heather,a lo que Owen sólo pudo obedecer

-¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido - dijo Duncan a Bridgette una vez que su risa se calmó.

-Supongo que tenias razón

-Oye Malibu,quería hablarte de algo ¿Puedo?

-Déjame adivinar,Geoff

-Correcto

Bridgette rodó los ojos

-Bien,pero salgamos afuera,necesito algo de aire - dijo sacándose el delantal

-Cómo gustes

-DJ,regreso en cinco,cubreme - pidió mientras le arrojaba el delantal

-Claro compañera - Respondió atrapándolo

-Lo mismo digo,princesa - gritó Duncan a Courtney dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿Qué? No puedes irte,debemos terminar esto a tiempo,no puedo creer que seas tan...

Duncan cerró la puerta una vez que Bridgette y él salieron.Aún oía la voz de Courtney estando afuera,lanzó un suspiro agotado

-Blah,blah,blah - dijo haciendo el típico gesto con la mano-¿como la aguantas?-preguntó a la rubia recargada en la pared

-Sólo hay que conocerla y saber sobrellevarla,puede ser dulce,créeme

-Si,claro,pero creo que me gusta ¿habla sobre mí?

-Ayer dijo que tenía miedo de que me hubieras hecho algo cuando no me encontraba,fuera de eso,nada

-Mm,un desafío,me gusta

Bridgette río

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Oh,cierto ¿qué sucede contigo y Geoff? Actúas como si te gustará el chico y luego huyes,no juegues así muñeca

-Oye,yo no huyo,el me ahuyenta ¿lo oíste hace unos minutos?

-Si,eso fue patético - dijo riendo - pero lo estás viendo por el lado equivocado,tomatelo con más humor,a las chicas les gusta reír ¿no?

Bridgette miró a Duncan de arriba a abajo

-No pareces alguien que sabe lo que quieren las chicas exactamente.

-Oh,vamos,no actúes así conmigo,no somos tan diferentes,me apuesto mi celda favorita en la correccional que tu y yo seríamos los primeros en engañar a alguien con quien estuviéramos saliendo

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Duncan se encogió de hombros

-Sólo lo se

Bridgette rodó los ojos de nuevo

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Todos parecen querer que Geoff y yo empecemos a salir

-Se nota la tensión entre ustedes,tu le gustas y el también a ti,dale una oportunidad antes de que alguno de los dos se vaya,que puede ser pronto

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Ustedes son muy agradables y tu eres buena en los deportes,estás en mi punto de mira Malibu

-¿Debería cubrirme las espaldas?

-Por ahora no,pero deberías hacerlo cuando se disuelvan los equipos,eres una de las mayores amenazas

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido

-Tomalo como quieras,solo dale una oportunidad a Geoff,están hechos el uno para el otro

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Duncan se rascó la nuca evitando su mirada

-¿Ambos son rubios?

Bridgette lo miró con los parpados cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos

-Escúchame,el chico es mi amigo y tu le gustas,se verían bien juntos,yo que se,solo intento ayudar

-Vaya,DJ es mucho mejor en esto que tú

-Si,las personas no son mi especialidad pero recuerda lo que dije ¿si?

Bridgette se dió cuenta de lo similar que era la conversación a la que tuvo ayer con Courtney

-Tal vez tu y Courtney no son tan diferentes después de todo

Duncan abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Por toda respuesta Bridgette se encogió de hombros mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa,como diciendo "quien sabe"

-Cómo sea,deberíamos entrar,hay desafío que ganar - sugirió la rubia

-Si,pero no creo que sea muy difícil,Heather nos hizo un favor al hacerse líder

-Tal vez pero no creo que el otro equipo se deje ganar - dijo la surfista abriendo la puerta

Dicho esto Owen pasó cerca de ellos huyendo de un enjambre de abejas tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían,gritando en señal de desesperación

Duncan y Bridgette intercambiaron miradas y se escogieron de hombros

-O tal vez si - agregó Bridgette a lo dicho anteriormente mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Mientras Bridgette se colocaba el delantal miraba a Geoff que estaba preparado unos platos

 _Tomármelo con humor ¿eh?_ pensó

Pero se interrumpio cuando Harold entró usando unos pijamas,con los chicos aplaudiendo

-Bonitos pijamas-se burló Duncan.

Bridgette rodó los ojos,podían ser tan inmaduros a veces,decidió ignorarlos y seguír cocinado.

-Quince minutos - anuncio Chris

-¿Cómo vamos equipo?-preguntó Geoff

-Aquí ya casi estamos listos - dijo Sadie

-Los postres ya están listos para servirse-dijo orgullosa Courtney

-Genial ¿y como va mi sección favorita?-preguntó acercándose a ver el trabajo de Bridgette y DJ

-La pasta ya esta lista,solo faltan unos minutos para la salsa - dijo DJ sirviendo los fideos

Geoff se tomó la libertad de tomar un trozo de pan y sumergirlo en la salsa

-¡Demonios! ¡Está caliente!-dijo soltando el trozo de pan

En el pánico sin querer tocó la hoya hirviendo,quemándose la mano

-¡Maldición!

Bridgette y DJ intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo me encargo - dijo Bridgette lanzando un suspiro resignado,DJ sonrió,Bridgette se estaba volviendo la enfermera personal de Geoff.

Geoff soplaba la mano que se había quemado desesperado

-Tranquilo,déjame ver - pidió Bridgette

Geoff obedeció y dejo que viera su mano,Bridgette la tomó para verla mejor.

Geoff se tomo ese momento para mirar a Bridgette,sus ojos verdes,su cabello rubio cayendo ligeramente sobre su frente ,su piel bronceada;demonios esa chica lo volvía loco

Bridgette subió la mirada a los ojos de Geoff

-¿Estás disfrutando esto?-preguntó

Geoff se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-No tanto como cuando te acurrucaste conmigo mientras dormías - dijo haciendo referencia a un desafío de hace no mucho tiempo.

Bridgette miró hacia el techo

-No esta tan mal,te dolerá unos minutos,luego sólo arderá unos días,ponte algo de hielo o mojate con agua fría

-Entiendo,gracias,eres muy gentil

Bridgette se sonrojó,no entendía porque pero lo hizo.

Geoff sonrió,era la primera vez que causaba eso en Bridgette

-Vamos,no te sonrojes,es la verdad.

Bridgette evitó su mirada

-Gracias,supongo

Geoff veía como se sonrojada y bajaba la miraba,parecía que no le creía,Geoff tomó su mano aunque le doliese

-Lo digo en serio,eres muy dulce,te preocupas por tus compañeros,me encanta eso de ti.

Bridgette se salió de su agarre

-Gracias,vamos,hay que preparar todo - dijo alejándose sonrojada

Geoff la veía marchándose,suspiró ¿que estaba haciendo mal? Tal vez el no era el indicado para esa rubia surfista,tal vez debía buscar otra chica,la isla tenía muchas chicas lindas que tal vez eran para el

-Disculpa Gerald-lo llamó Lindsay-¿Has visto a Tyler? Hace semanas que no lo veo,tal vez se quedo dormido- preguntó preocupada

Geoff la miraba perplejo

 _Tal vez no_ pensó

Bridgette volvió a su mesa,DJ se asombro de verla tan sonrojada y agitada

-Bridgette ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si,si,lo estoy,vamos a servir todo,voy a buscar unos platos - dijo marchándose mientras DJ la miraba extrañado.

Bridgette se recargo en una mesa,sentía un cosquillas en el estómago y aún sentía ese ligero calor. No podía ser, no Geoff .Recordó las palabras de sus compañeros de equipo

 _-Creo que si el logró gustarte a pesar de eso..._ -sonó la voz de Courtney en su mente de la conversación de la noche anterior

 _-Oh, vamos Malibu, dale una_ _oportunidad_ \- le siguió la voz de Duncan

- _¿En qué pensabas?_ \- resonó la voz de lo que dijo DJ cuando ella estaba pensando en Geoff

-¡Tiempo!-dijo Chris sobresaltado a Bridgette-¡Hora de empatar!

-Creo que quisiste decir _emplatar_ corrigió Courtney

-Cómo sea,traigan mi comida,muero de hambre.

Bridgette llevo unos platos,de repente se percató del silencio que había desde hace un buen tiempo

-Chicos ¿Y Heather?-preguntó a las chicas del equipo de los topos

Leshawna,Beth y Lindsay intercambiaron miradas y luego se fueron mientras silbaban.

Bridgette intercambió una mirada con Courtney y ambas se encogieron de hombros.

-Se ve bien-dijo DJ sirviendo la pasta

-Si,espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno,el otro equipo se ve bastante prometedor - dijo mirando el plato de costillas que habían preparado

-Relájate Bridge,tenemos algo que ellos no - dijo Geoff mientas salía a presentar su equipo como líder

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó

-A ti - dijo guiándole un ojo antes de irse.

Bridgette suspiró resignada,no iba a aguantar mucho más a este paso.

Mientas salía escuchó como Leshawna dejaba a Owen a cargo de la comida,ella y DJ se miraron con esa idea en mente, anticipando un posible escenario en sus mentes

Hasta ahora,iba ganando el equipo de los bagres.Bridgette estaba pensando en otra cosa que no era el desafío,miró a Geoff que estaba tan calmado como siempre

-¡Dime que no te comiste todo el plato de costillas!-gritó Leshawna

DJ y Bridgette se miraron confirmando que el escenario imaginado se había cumplido

Duncan y Courtney miraban como Chris comía sus postres,Duncan tomó el hombro de Courtney y intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa. Bridgette sonrió con esto

-Seis - dijo Chris luego de meditar un poco

El otro equipo presentó su postre,se veía bastante bien .

Geoff notó como Bridgette se veía nerviosa,tomó su mano y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

Bridgette le sonrió,Geoff tenía un efecto calmante en ella cuando se lo proponía,volvió la vista a Chris y el pastel se hizo polvo

-Bueno,es fue una descripción gráfica de su desempeño en la competencia - dijo Duncan

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-preguntó Chris

-Es una receta de Heather-Lindsay pareció recordar algo-¡Santos cielos! Ella sigue en el congelador - dijo corriendo a la cocina

Los bagres asesinos se miraron y luego miraron a Leshawna

-¿Qué? La chica nos estaba enloqueciendo-se justificó Leshawna

-Entiendo - dijo Chris

De repente Heather salió con la piel azul y unas cejas horribles,posiblemente Geoff,DJ y Duncan se hubieran reído de no ser por el susto.

Chris anunció que los bagres asesinos eran los gabganadores del desafío del día.

Los bagres celebraron,Duncan abrazó a Courtney a lo que ella se vio feliz al principio pero luego demandó que la bajará.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien-le dijo Geoff a Bridgette

Bridgette miró al suelo con una sonrisa

-Si,buen trabajo,tenía mis dudas pero eres un buen líder - dijo mirándolo y sonriendole

Geoff le devolvió el gesto

-Oye,tu estuviste genial también,creo que tu lugar es la cocina.

Geoff se tapó la boca tan pronto dijo eso y los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron como platos

 _Maldición,todo estaba yendo_ t _an bien_ pensó

-No,no,no,no quise decir eso - trató de explicarse con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bridgette lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y Geoff notaba como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente

-Es decir,eres una chica muy linda y cocinas bien ¡pero no porque seas mujer! Yo...

Bridgette no pudo más,se echó a reír.

Geoff la miraba confuso.

Bridgette no podía seguir negandóselo,le gustaba Geoff, aun siendo un tonto ,aún diciendo las cosas sin pensar. Era, desde cierto punto de vista, tierno además de ser un chico muy guapo y con la ayuda de sus amigos,a regañadientes de la rubia,el había que logrado ganarse un lugar en su corazón.

Su risa se calmó y miró a Geoff con una sonrisa

-Chris dijo que nos ganamos una cena cinco estrellas ¿verdad?

-Oh,si - Contestó aún aturdido.

-Bien,vamos,no quiero perderme una cena con el chef en jefe - dijo en tono jugeton y acto seguido tomó el

sombrero de Geoff y empezó a jugar con el dandole vueltas en su dedo.

Geoff la miraba perplejo, luego una sonrisa cruzó sus labios

-¡Claro!-dijo alegre

DJ y Duncan se miraron con una sonrisa y chocaron los puños

-Bien,mi trabajo aquí término

-Pero si no hiciste nada - le dijo DJ

Duncan se encogió de hombros y salió,tenía una morena que conquistar.

DJ se encaminó afuera cuando se detuvo en seco y empezó a reir,por fin entendió la broma de Bridgette.


End file.
